Pieced Together
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Sequel to Stitched Together! Need to read that first! Doll and The Joker plan to show Gotham that everyone lies... even their precious Commissioner. No longer able to stand Batman being seen as a criminal the two agents of chaos are determined to show Gotham citizens the truth. A deadly game has begun with lives at stake and at the end of it who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo I'm back and so is Doll and The Joker! First off I want to say I'm soooooo sorry that this sequel took forever. It was not my intention to take this long in starting it. Also I know that when I wrote Stitched Together (for my readers that have been with me since the beginning) that I posted a new chapter about once a week... please don't except that from this story. I will update as quickly as possible. It's been awhile since I've written anything because I've been computerless but my wonderful hubby bought me a laptop for my Birthday and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I have several things that I intend to put in this story here are a few; revealing The Joker's background, more Doll/Joker, Doll/Gordon, and Doll/Batman interactions, hope to have some appearances from our favorite doctor that we all love as well as Bruce Wayne and Alfred, and an ending that will hopefully being a shocking surprise.**

**So just so everyone knows I'm extremely nervous about this sequel. It's the first sequel I've ever written so I hope it's up to all of my readers standards. Stitched Together was such a surprising success and I hope everyone loves this one just as much. I hope Doll doesn't disappoint. Also I hope that the romantic side of this story isn't to much ooc... because well the first chapter is kind of mushy or so I think. But I guess just read it and form your own opinion! So read, hopefully enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter One

Over Night Delivery

It was well past midnight and the busy streets and roads of Gotham City were for once silent. Very few dared to venture out at this time. The street lamps made the city have an eerie glow but they did nothing to light up the alleyways. Alleyways where the monsters of the city dueled ready to catch their next unsuspecting victim. But not all monsters lived in darkness. Some of them were brave enough to walk in the open... or crazy enough to not care.

A light drizzle of rain was falling from the dark sky and made puddles form on the streets. A lone figure could be seen skipping down the street splashing in the puddles as they went. They were dressed in black except for their legs that were covered in maroon stockings. The figure was obviously a woman and a tiny one at that. She carried a black umbrella with her that she twirled around as she walked and giggled to herself. She splashed into another puddle her laughter filling the quietness as she walked past a dark alleyway. She didn't even glance or pause as she skipped past it.

The girl wasn't the only one out on the streets that night. Three men stood watching her with hungry eyes from the alleyway she just passed. They nodded at each other before they made their way out into the light of the street lamps.

The tallest of the three men quickly grabbed the woman off the streets and dragged her into the darkness of the alleyway. They didn't think anything of it when the girl didn't even scream or struggle... but they should have.

"Well, well what's a pretty thing like you doin' on the streets all alone?" The man that grabbed her asked. She could smell alcohol on his breath. The woman didn't answer and continued to keep her head down towards the pavement. The three men laughed thinking she was to frightened to speak.

"Don't be shy... we just wanna have some fun. Ain't that right boys?" Spoke one of the other two men.

"Yeah, that's right we just wanna have some fun with ya. Show ya a good time." The one that held her told her his mouth next to her ear. His hands started roaming over her waist and started traveling upwards. The woman still didn't make a sound or try to escape.

When the man that held her reached her chest she finally started struggling.

"Oh do ya like that princess?" The man whispered in her ear. His breath felt warm against her ear and neck; it made her skin crawl in disgust.

The woman let out a short giggle before using her own weight to push herself up on the brick wall she was held against. Before her capturer could blink she had raised her knee to land right in the man's most sensitive area. He went down with a wimpy cry of pain. She smiled.

"What the fuck?" The man whimpered as he held his hands over his manhood.

From inside the girls coat she withdrew a gun and pointed it steadily at the man she had kneed. The other two men took a step back. The girl used her other hand to push back her wet blonde hair out of her face and smiled again.

"I thought you three wanted to have some fun." She stated with a smile. The men could hear the laughter that was just waiting to be released from her mouth with every word she spoke. They all felt a chill go down their spine even if they didn't realize exactly what they had gotten their self in to yet.

She walked closer to the leader of the group; the one that had grabbed her. She kicked him in the stomach sending him to the pavement. Her foot rested on his neck holding him down.

"Are you fucking crazy?" One of the two men shouted at her. She found it funny at the fact that they were hoping to rape her but when the tables were turned on them_ she_ was crazy.

"No, I'm not." She answered him speaking slowly like one would speak to a small child and then she shot him before he could say another word. The other one jumped in surprise and looked at her with wide eyes. "Got anything to add?" She asked him. He shook his head no. She turned her attention back on the leader that was still being held down by her foot. "What about you? You got anything to add. You seemed pretty talkative earlier. Not much of a tough guy now are you?"

"Who are you?" He struggled to ask from underneath her foot. She found his struggle to breathe was comical.

"I'm the last thing you're ever going to see." She told him before she shot him as well. Her focus now was fully on the last man that stood with her in the alleyway.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I'm sorry. Please just don't kill me." The man pleaded.

"That's pathetic." She shook her head sadly before she shot him as well.

She walked out of the alleyway once again with a skip in her step. She reached down and grabbed her falling umbrella when she heard footsteps quickly approaching her.

"Doll, where did you go?" A nasally voice questioned her. Doll rolled her blue eyes as she adjusted her umbrella back over her head. She twirled around to face the owner of the nasally voice- The Joker.

She shrugged innocently. "I was just having some fun."

"Fun… what kind of fun?" He questioned his eyes never leaving her body as they continued walking down the street.

"Not the kind of fun they thought they were going to have." Doll told him with a mischievous smile as she splashed into another puddle. A giggle escaped her as The Joker gave her a look of annoyance but said nothing.

"Come on, we have a message to deliver to our good friend Commissioner Gordon." The Joker said grabbing on to Doll's upper arm making her walk faster. She shook her arm out of his grip annoyed.

"I'm not a child. I know how to walk." Doll muttered to him as she walked past him making sure to hit him with her umbrella. Even thought he couldn't see it he knew Doll was sporting a large smile on her scarred face.

The Joker licked his scars as his eyes narrowed at the tiny woman in front of him. Doll was defiantly one of a kind. He had never met another like her except for maybe himself. She didn't have a blood lust like most killers but she didn't mind getting her hands dirty if she needed to or wanted to. She was a beautiful queen of chaos and The Joker was proud that he was the king. They were unstoppable together and the citizens of Gotham were starting to notice that the police were not going to be able to catch them. The Batman was still considered a murderer so he could only help the police so much.

"I know what we're out here to do. It wasn't _my__ f_ault that they caught the wrong girl to mess with!" Doll told him as she continued to walk a few steps in front of him. Her umbrella continued to twirl as she walked. The Joker carried no umbrella. He didn't mind the rain and he wasn't about to be caught with something as silly as an umbrella. His hair was matted to his forehead and his face paint was running down his face. His coat was heavier from the water and was making his dress shirt stick to his skin.

"Let's just hurry so we can get out of the rain and back home." The Joker said as he began walking faster. He rushed past her and continued his fast pace.

"You're the one that didn't want to bring an umbrella." She sang to him. She ran slightly to catch up with him and then kept in step with him. "You're awfully cranky today. Should I have let you shoot one of those men back there? Would that have made you feel better?" Doll asked him suddenly as she stared up past her umbrella at the night sky.

"I could just shoot you." The Joker answered her.

"That's my line." Doll automatically told him; a small pout forming on her scarred face. The Joker stopped and grabbed her shoulders making her stop as well. He was behind her and his arms slid around her waist as he hunched over to fit underneath her umbrella. His chin rested on her shoulder as his cheek rested against hers.

"Let's just deliver this lovely package and then we can go home. We can get pizza and you can help me from being uh cranky." The Joker suggested in her ear before he kissed her cheek. He let go of her and started walking like nothing ever happened. Doll shook herself and followed his lead.

It had been three months since Doll murdered Carrillo. Doll and The Joker were still surviving each other more than anyone could comprehend. It wasn't love by any means. Neither one believed in it but there were feelings there. They didn't talk about it since they admitted it to each other three months ago and they didn't need to. They didn't need the constant spoken reminder of their feelings. They weren't a normal couple because they weren't what others classified as normal people. They were called crazy and monsters but they weren't. They were people just like the rest of Gotham citizens but they didn't hide their true animal nature. They acted on instinct and went through life without worrying about the consequences of their actions. They liked to think of themselves as more evolved. They were smarter and faster than anyone in Gotham.

Once they delivered the package to the police department they made their way home. It was after two in the morning by the time they reached the hotel that was their headquarters. The Joker shouted for one of their men to find an open pizza place and then both he and Doll climbed the stair to room 209.

Doll lay stretched out on her stomach with her head resting on her folded arms on the bed as she watched The Joker shed his wet clothing. Her eyes roamed his body without hesitation.

"Are you enjoying the view doll face?" The Joker asked not even glancing at her as he pulled off his white undershirt. She couldn't see his face since he had his back to her but she could hear the smirk in his words and she knew one was spread across his face.

"I've seen better." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is that so?" He questioned as he turned around to face her wearing nothing but red plaid boxers. His face paint for the most part had been washed away by the rain and a smirk was spread across his naked face. Doll raised her eyebrows challengingly at him as she tilted her head to look up at his face.

"I do look in the mirror occasionally." She told with a smirk of her own on her face.

"I can't disagree with you on that one beautiful." He told as he stepped closer to the bed until he was looming over her lying figure. His eyes roamed over her body that was still covered in the clothes that she went out in.

She rolled over onto her back before grabbing onto his shoulders to force him onto the bed with her. His larger body covered hers as he buried his face into her neck. His lips connected with her skin and she shivered at the touch. Her body arched up to meet his as he continued his work on her neck of bites and kisses. Doll gasped as his tongue grazed over her left ear.

"Joker," Doll gasped out breathlessly.

He made a humming noise never stopping.

They didn't know how long they stayed in bed together but it didn't seem like no time until there was a hesitant knock on their door. The pizza had arrived and Doll never turned down pizza. The pair pulled their naked bodies apart.

Clothes were thrown back on quickly and face paint refreshed on both of their faces before heading down to fill their stomachs. Afterward the duo headed back to their room exhausted from their late night outing.

Doll woke the next day with a groan. Her face smooched into her pillow as she felt her body wake up. She was very aware of The Joker's body next to hers; one of his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Her blue eyes peaked up at him from her pillow. He was still sleeping and small snores could be heard coming from him. Doll had to bite her lip to stop the laughter that was bubbling to the surface. Along with his snores he made a wheezing noise through his noise. She always wondered if he had allergies that caused the wheezing and his nasally voice but she had never gotten around to getting an answer from him.

She stared up at him for a few more minutes just enjoying the view. The Joker would always fascinate her; she was sure of it. She was slowly putting together the pieces of his past that she was confident was fact. In the time that she had spent being with The Joker she had figured him out more than any psychiatrist ever could.

What she had pieced together was from things he had said in passing and his expressions when she would bring up certain topics. Doll was certain that he came from a different class of family then she did. While she and Allison came from a rich and well to do family she was positive that The Joker came from either a poor or low middle class family. This was mostly due to the way he carried himself; the slouching was a give away to him or his parents not caring about his posture at an early age. Rich people tended to care about their outwards image; Doll knew that first hand.

Due to his knowledge of crime she took it that he started early... possibly even younger than herself when she killed her parents.

He had a grudge against Gotham... Doll often thought over the possibility that he was from Gotham just like her. Gotham did seem to be a breeding ground for chaos and insanity.

Doll also pieced together that he had never had another half. He had another name at some point in his life. The Joker was a new persona. A named created for the man he chose to become. The man that was currently holding her in his arms.

As for his signature scars she wasn't certain on them since he _did_ like to tell several tales about them but she was sure that none of them were the truth. Doll was thinking something much more simple then the horrifying tales that he told of his father doing it or him doing it to himself. Only a true crazy person would mutilate their own face and The Joker wasn't really crazy; no matter what Gotham thought. Her theory was that his scars came about quite like her own. At the hand of someone who was trying to prove a point and they ended up getting much more then they bargained for.

If he had gotten his scars in childhood then she felt someone would have recognized him by now. Glasgow smiles weren't _that_ common and the identity of The Joker and herself was highly sought after by not only the police but the mob as well. If their 'true names' were found out then doctors thought that was the first step into curing them and the mob thought knowing their 'true names' would give them some sort of advantage or upper hand against them.

What these people didn't realize was Doll and The Joker took great lengths to make sure their past stayed buried. Most who knew them earlier in their lives were dead and couldn't voice their stories... others didn't even recognize them from their childhood. Doll was nothing like her other half and her scarred face masked the once beautiful features that Allison possessed. She often wondered what happened to some of the other students from Gotham High that were the same age as her. She wondered how many of them she had murdered without knowing. One of the things that Doll did before being put into Arkham was blow up most of Gotham University. The death toll was high and it would make since that some of her and Allison's old classmates who have been going there at that time. Doll briefly smiled at that thought.

Her brain buzzed with memories of the time spent in Allison's head while she went to Gotham High. It was hell. They could sense that Allison was different. That she had something to hide and they shunned and teased her about it. Allison was treated quite like how the rest of Gotham treated Doll. Like she was a disease that if they got to close they could catch. The only thing the citizens in this city suffered from was blindness to the real world around them. It was time to open up their eyes and show them that everyone lies... even Commissioner Gordon.

Their message would most likely have already played on the early morning news and Gordon had probably watched it first thing this morning when he arrived at work. Anything The Joker and Doll sent to him was first priority. He had probably hoped that they had only sent him a copy but they were smarting than that. It was time for Gotham to know the truth. It was time to force Gordon to speak the truth. Gotham needed their Dark Knight back and the two agents of chaos were going to make sure that Batman was seen as a hero once again.

"I can almost see the gears turning behind your blue eyes, doll face." The Joker's nasally voice broke the silence of the room.

Doll blinked a few times before shifting her gaze to look up at his face. He was staring at her intensely. He was studying her. She wondered how long he had been awake without her noticing. She did tend to get lost in her mind when she was alone with her thoughts for to long or was bored with her surroundings.

"Just wondering how many people are panicking over our lovely video we sent and what Gordon is planning to do about it." Doll told him.

The Joker shifted closer to her. His body just barley looming over her smaller one. She could feel the heat of his body sink into her own where his skin touched hers. His face was barely covered in his signature clown paint and his body was only covered in a pair of dark green lounge pants.

Doll's body arched into his as he buried his face into her neck as one of his hands slid into her hair from behind. His long fingers twisted and tugged on the pale blonde strands. Doll's fingers trailed their way up his back as he continued his assault on her neck. She smiled when his mouth made it to her ear and his teeth tugged somewhat gently on her broken ear lobe.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." She commented to him. He hummed in agreement. "Much better mood then you were last night. It's not my fault that it rained and you didn't want to bring an umbrella." Doll laughed lightly. The Joker grunted before pulling away from her slightly.

"You and your stupid umbrella." The Joker said with a roll of his eyes.

"At least when I came home I didn't look like a drowned dog." She told him with a smirk. His brown eyes glared at her as his tongue came up to lick his bare scars. Her own eyes narrowed as she met his gaze. "Maybe next time you'll take my offer of sharing my umbrella or bring your own. Or get a coat with a hood next time." She told him.

"Doll," The Joker began his face emotionless as he dragged out her name. "You talk to much." He told before his lips stretched up into a smile.

"One day I'm going to shoot you for making comments like that." She told him but their was no malice in her words. They both knew that the other would most likely never kill the other. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

The two were like puzzle pieces that never connected with other pieces until they met. They clicked together so nicely, unlike anyone had before. Doll had something now that she had never had before... a weakness.

It unnerved her and made her insides twist just thinking about it. She would never tell him but she would do _anything_ to keep in him alive. And Doll liked to think that he would do the same for her as well. If they didn't go down together then Gotham would be in for a very destructive end because in a way they kept each other grounded.

The Joker and Doll liked Gotham. It was a breeding ground for chaos. Doll had a personal grudge against the whole city that made it just that more enjoyable but nothing made it more enjoyable then The Joker. If it wasn't for him she would have finished Gotham along time ago. But it where they made their home and Doll quite enjoyed playing with Gordon and Batman.

"You don't scare me doll face." The Joker told her.

"Aww maybe I should try harder." Doll told him with a small pout on her face as she pulled the covers off of herself. She was quite as she got dressed for the day The Joker following her example.

Unsurprisingly when the made it down stairs their men were huddled around the television. Doll scoffed at them as she stood behind the sofa. However when the commercials ended and then the news started Doll's attention was completely focused on the screen. Her blue eyes twinkled with mirth and her lips stretched up into a smile as she listened to the news reporter.

"This is Nancy Rodgers with Gotham's News. We have received a video from the criminals known as The Joker and Doll. We find it for the best of Gotham to play it." The blonde woman said on the television before their video was played.

The video zoomed onto Doll's face as she spoke The Joker's and hers message and threat.

"Gotham citizens, The Joker and I are here to show you the truth." The camera quickly swiveled around to show the Joker panted face as he recorded the video before going back to Doll.

"We are going to show you that even the most trusted of people lie for the own selfish reasons. Don't believe us? Then go ask your beloved Commissioner Gordon about his dirty secret." Doll urged them.

She cleared her throat before continuing. "Let me explain. You were all told that Batman is a villain... a criminal. You were told that he killed your beloved White Knight Harvey Dent. But he _still_ comes and saves you people!"

"That doesn't sound like a criminal to me. But if he didn't kill Harvey then who did? That is the big question. We think it's time that Commissioner Gordon and The Batman come clean."

"So here is the deal Commissioner. You either come clean or people are going to start dieing. Everyday that you refuse to tell the _good_ people of Gotham the truth The Joker and I are going to blow up a building of our choosing. How many lives are you willing to risk Gordon just so you can keep the truth hidden? Enough to keep you conscience clear? I guess we will see what you and The Batman are really made of. So... let the game begin."

The video showed Doll fall into hysterical laughter that was mixed with The Joker's as the camera shook with his movements. Their laughter continued until the screen went black and a few seconds later the news reporter Nancy was shown again.

Doll let out a giggle that startled all of the men that sat around the television. That hadn't even noticed she had been standing behind them. The Joker stood a few inches behind her his arms around her waist. His fingers were spread out on her stomach as he brought her closer to him.

The men that had turned around at the noise quickly averted their eyes when they say who was behind them. It was rare that anyone got to see the subconscious caring acts between The Joker and Doll. It showed that they were human deep down. The men knew better to question or bring attention to it. They both could turn deadly at a seconds notice and they didn't enjoy being questioned.

"I wonder what Commissioner Gordon plans to do. Hopefully he'll play our game. It wouldn't be as fun if he just gives up and tells without a little bit of a fight." Doll thought out loud. The Joker hummed in agreement as his chin rested on top of Doll's head. Gotham was in for a whole new game and new round of chaos. The Joker and Doll had just started.

**So there was chapter one! Hopefully everyone like it... please leave me reviews for opinions, concerns, and any questions or whatever. All reviewers that are site member will get a sneak peak at chapter 2 soooo review and hopefully I get the next chapter out soon for you guys. -Adelene Abnormal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story.. and of course read it! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry this took sooo long to get posted. Just between work and life in general I've had a hard time finding time to write. I've also got addicted to reading some Doctor Who fanfiction and I've started reading a new (to me anyway) book series. So yeah anyway I'm sorry this is kind of short but it just felt like the place to stop.. but no worries I do have chapter 3 started so yay! Also since I was a lot later getting this out that I had hoped for I just went a head and posted it and didn't send any sneak peaks. I hope u guys aren't angry! But anyway I hope u enjoy this chapter. It introduces for the first time in my story Bruce Wayne haha and Alfred lol! Please REVIEW 3 Adelene**

Chapter Two

Dance with me?

Jim Gordon sat at his desk a frown on his face and dark circles around his eyes showed his exhaustion to anyone who cared to look. It was days liked this when he never went home and never got a chance to rest that he wondered if his job was worth it. He had been commissioner for around a year and Gotham's future didn't seem to be getting any brighter... if anything it seemed to be darkening.

The Joker and Doll were still out there free to do as they pleased. No one seemed to know of their whereabouts. Gordon knew that they most likely had a place they called home. He knew for a fact that Doll use to reside in an old theater building which was bombed down a few days before she was found and had amnesia a few months ago. But now he had no idea where she was.

Gordon sighed as he stared at his computer on his desk. A video was paused and it showed Doll's laughing face. It was the same video that he saw on the news this morning except his copy was specially delivered to him at the police station addressed to him in Doll's large curvy handwriting.

Once he saw the contents and then saw it showed on the news he knew that Gotham citizens were going to panic. The two criminals were smart they knew how to create city wide panic. Gordon sighed again and wondered if it would be for the best if he took the easy way out and just told the truth about Harvey Dent. The only thing that stopped him was that he knew that The Joker and Doll wouldn't like that. This was all just a sick game to them and they wanted it to be played out for as long as possible. They wouldn't take kindly to him ending their fun when it just begun. Gordon knew without a doubt that people's lives would be threatened either way. He let out a deep sigh as he rearranged his glasses up his face. Things with those two were never simple.

"I don't like it," was the first words The Joker told Doll when he got his first look of her.

She was dressed in a floor length black dress with lace going down the left slide and her left arm was covered in a lace sleeve. On her feet she wore a simple pair of black leather pumps with a stiletto heal. But what The Joker was commenting on was the long black hair the fell in loose curls past her shoulders and bangs that just reached her eyes.

"You don't have to like it. It's not permanent... it's a wig." Doll said rolling her eyes that were covered with brown colored contacts.

"You look normal." He told her his tongue coming out to trace his scars.

"That's the point. No one will know. Tonight I'm just sweet, innocent Ofelia Burkley." She told him as she continued to look in the old, dirty mirror that was hung above the sink in their bathroom. She looked so different that she almost didn't recognize the reflection in the mirror.

Doll stood off to the side of the lavishly decorated room. She was surrounded by the rich and they in her opinion were incredibly dull. She forced her face into a polite happy expression as she stared around the room.

The party was hosted by no other then Gotham's own playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Doll had never personally had anything to do with Bruce but she knew his story. She was a few years younger than him but she remembered Allison feeling sorry for him when he lost his parents. He was basically raised by his trusted butler Alfred Pennyworth. She had seen the butler when she first arrived but Bruce was still yet to show.

"Excuse me," a male voice broke through Doll's thoughts. She whipped her head towards the voice to find a young man in an expensive suit with combed back brown hair. Doll stared at him for a moment before remembering what she was wearing.

"Yes?" She questioned politely. Her voice wasn't as high pitched as it was normally. She made her voice more timid... more like what Allison's was like.

"I couldn't understand why such a beautiful young lady like yourself was all alone and so I thought I would ask you to dance." He said with confidence and a smile on his lips.

Doll mentally cringed but her lips pulled up into a smile. "I would love to." She replied.

That was how Doll found herself trapped on the dance floor with this boring rich loser. It took all of her self restraint not to strangle the man as he went on and on about his business. Doll found it all so _boring_.

"Mind if I cut in?" Someone asked from behind her. She didn't care who it was she was just happy to have an excuse to get away from the man who was holding her currently before she blew her disguise.

She turned her head to find to her surprise Bruce Wayne himself. Her smile was actually genuine. He was the main reason for her being at the party. She didn't realize how easy it would be to get his attention.

"It would be my pleasure to dance with you, Mr. Wayne." Doll told him a smile on her lips as she took his outstretched hand. Her own hands were covered in silk black gloves.

She followed as he pulled her to him; his hands resting gently on her small waist. He was much taller than her and she could feel his muscles under his suit as her hands rested on his shoulders. It was odd to find herself in someone else arms. His touch was much different then The Joker's. Though The Joker rarely actually hurt her his touch never made her feel like she was made of glass. He knew she could take whatever he threw at her Bruce's touch was the opposite. He acted like she was a delicate piece of glass.

"You know my name... but yet I don't know yours." Bruce said bringing Doll out of her own mind.

"Ofelia, Ofelia Burkley." Doll answered.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Burkley." He told with a charming smile on his face. Doll stared at his for a moment longer before her gaze started to linger randomly around the room. "I don't think I've ever seen you before." He continued.

"I'm new to Gotham. Just moved in about a week ago. Your company actually just employed me. I'll be working in the IT department of Wayne Towers." She told him.

She caught his surprised look. It made her grin internally. Wayne Tower was a large part of Gotham City. It was a building that The Joker and Doll plan to destroy from the inside. It was going to be their big bang to wake up the city of Gotham.

"You'll be working at Wayne Tower?" He questioned. Doll nodded. "I guess we might be seeing one another more often then." He told her with a smile which Doll copied.

"Oh Mr. Wayne I'm sure we will." Doll told him her voice filled with mystery that was more Doll than her Ofelia character she was suppose to be playing. Before he could respond she slipped out of his grip and blended herself into the crowd.

"Master Wayne," a voice that could only belong to his beloved butler Alfred spoke to him.

Bruce turned his head to him. "Yes, Alfred?"

"Are you alright?" The old older man asked as he watched the daze look upon the younger man's face.

"I feel like a know that woman I was dancing with from somewhere... I just don't know where." Bruce told him.

"Found a new love interest have you Master Wayne?" Alfred asked with a teasing undertone.

"I don't know. She just seems familiar somehow." Bruce told him; his eyes still scanning the crowd for the mysterious Ofelia Burkley. "She apparently is now employed at Wayne Tower."

"Well then I guess you will see more of her." Alfred told him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said his eyes still searching the crowd.

**Sorry once again for the shortness but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Let me know in a review and any idea/questions/concerns u may have. I'm always up to talking with my readers! I'll try to have chapter 3 soon! So review! **

**Also I've had a few people ask me about the Doll videos I promised and they are still a work in progress. I'm also thinking about making a facebook dedicated to my fanfiction readers and my stories and also making youtube vidoes to answer questions and whatnot on my stories. Let me know ur thoughts on that. If u guys would want me to do that let me know! Thanks 3 Adelene**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I wish to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are amazing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I do apologize for the long waits in between. I'm somewhat struggling with this story more than with Stitched Together but no worries I do plain to see it through to the end it just might take awhile. **

**On to other things.. how many of you have been watching Gotham? I have so far watched the first ten episodes and have the other ones ready on my tv recorder to watch when I have time. I'm in love. I love Oswald and Edward! If you haven't watched it I suggest u should. It's very interesting show for any Batman fan!**

**Also I recently messaged to add another category that I plan to write fanfiction about... The book series is called Grey Griffins. There is two series The Original series of three books and then The Chronicle Series which has three books. I've recently read them all and I'm addicted. The last 3 have a Steampunk kind of feel to them which I adore. Anyway my brain keeps forming ideas for a story and if anyone has read them let me know.. I'm curious if anyone will read it if I wrote a fanfic... and if you haven't read those books then you should totally look into because there amazing.**

**Anyway... enough rambling and on to chapter 3... don't forget to review! -Adelene :)**

Chapter Three

Chaos Begins

It was late as The Joker sat on one of the many tall buildings of Gotham City. His purple covered legs dangled over the edge; swaying back and forth as he looked out at the dark city in front of him. Gotham was the perfect place for him right from the beginning. Crime was like a spreading disease here. Everyone was corrupted in some way whether they admitted to it or not.

The Joker whipped his head around when he heard rustling from behind him. A smile stretched across his face when he saw the blonde hair of Doll as she climbed up the fire escape ladder. She was back to her normal glory; no longer playing dress up. Her face was painted white with her scars outlined in black. Her legs were covered in maroon tights and he could see just an inch of her black skirt underneath her black trench coat she wore. Her own lips were stretched up into a smile and her eyes sparkled with chaotic excitement.

"So... how did it go?" He asked. His voice and body language gave the illusion of uncaring but he was curious. He didn't particularly _like _when Doll played dress up on her own. He knew that she was capable of taking care of herself but he preferred to keep his chaotic queen close.

Her black boots clicked on the roof as she walked over to him. She didn't say anything until she was seated beside him. Her short legs dangled over the edge as she looked up into the starless night.

"It was interesting. A lot easier than I actually suspected. With our... message out I thought the citizens would be a little more careful." She told him. "But I guess this is Gotham. People here aren't exactly known for being smart."

"Get to meet Bruce Wayne?" He asked taking a quick glance over to her.

"I danced with him." She told him with a smile. The Joker's scars might have made him look like he was still smiling but his lips weren't. His eyes grew cold and dark as he started out into the night. His fingers dug into the roof edge. Doll couldn't hide her widening smile as she watched him. "It was all for show. I need him to trust me... well trust sweet, little Ofelia Burkley."

She stared at him as he kept silent. One blonde eyebrow raised as he keep silent.

"No need to be jealous." Doll told him; her laughter just barely held as she spoke.

He turned to her as quick as lighting. "I'm not _jealous_, doll face. Just when ever you tend to flirt and play dress up it doesn't always have a welcoming end for you." He told her as one of his hands grabbed her wrist. He could feel the scars on her arms from her time spent captured by Carrillo and his men. Her eyes burned into his skull and he would have been dead where he sat if Doll could kill with just a look. She went to pull her arm out of his grip but he tightened his hold.

Doll's eyes were narrowed and her stare could have frozen hell but The Joker was unfazed. He could handle an angry Doll... or at least he hoped he could. Her body was tense and stiff as he kept his grip on her. She didn't try to move away again and The Joker was waiting for her next move.

"You have exactly sixty seconds to let me go or I'm going to kick you over the edge of this building. It's a long drop and there is no Batman here to stop your fall." She threatened and he knew that she was serious.

Doll was a small woman. She was thin and short but she was clever and resourceful. She used her size to her advantage. She moved fast and she was a pretty good fighter. The Joker hated to admit and he never would out loud but she was a better fighter than he. Doll had a deadly accuracy with a blade and no hesitation.

He gazed into her eyes as his tongue ran across his facial scars. He knew her threat was a serious one. She never made empty ones.

"I could just take you with me." He told her his grip tightening just a little bit more. She smiled at him but it was anything but friendly.

"Go ahead. I'll have your face to break my fall." Doll told. "So what is it going to be because I'm starting to get bored."

He stared for just a few more seconds before his grip on her arm started loosing before he removed it completely. With her arm free of his grip she turned back to look out at Gotham.

"Smart move," she commented. The Joker grunted. "So any particular reason you wanted me to meet you here?"

"Well our message has been heard and... I'm a man of word so Gordon and Batman haven't owned up to anything so... time for some fireworks." He said his face breaking out into a smile.

Doll had a grin on her face as she looked over the surrounding buildings. She could see a few potential targets. From this angle she could see Gotham's Public Library, Gotham City Elementary School, and a popular bar and night club called The Craze. Out of those three Doll leaned more towards the club... because it was the only place still open this late. Their warning was for people to die and that was their best bet to show that they were serious on their threat.

"Want to make the call?" The Joker offered as he watched her gaze at the club. From his pant pocket he pulled out a simple prepaid cell phone. He held it out to her as she took it. "The club goers have five minutes starting as soon as you start the call." He told her. She nodded. The clubs number already ready in the phone just waiting to be called.

Doll pushed the send button before holding the phone up to her ear. Her right leg bounced in excitement as she waited for someone to answer.

"Thank you for callin' The Craze; this is Rob can I help you?" A young sounding man answered. She could hear the loud music in the back ground as he spoke.

"Yes I have a message that you need to repeat to everyone and you have about four and half minutes to do it in." Doll told. Before Rob could say anything Doll continued. "I'm calling to tell you there is a bomb set to explode in the next ohhh four minutes. If you value your life and everyone else inside the building I suggest you run... and quickly!" Doll told him her laughter barley contained. She could feel The Joker shaking with laughter beside her.

"Wait are you talking about? Is this some kind of prank?" Rob asked anger and disbelief in his voice.

Doll sighed in aggravation on the idiot.

"Do you watch the news?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer she continued. "Because if you did then you would know that Gotham citizens aren't safe until Commissioner Gordon comes clean. So I _suggest_ you take my warning very seriously. You have three minutes. Use them wisely." She warned before hanging up.

Pulling the phone from her ear she laughed as she dialed one more number. A number that she had always wished to call but never had. The Joker watched on in curiosity. He already had a large hunch of who she was calling. The man who played a part in their game.

"Hello." A woman's voice answered.

"I need to speak to Jim Gordon." Doll told her in the nicest voice she could muster as she swallowed her laughter. She could hear Barbara, Gordon's wife, pull the phone away from her as she called for him to get the phone. Doll didn't have to wait long. She did hear Gordon ask who it was and Barbara whispering that she didn't know.

"This is Jim Gordon, can I help you?" He asked.

"Hello Gordon, just calling to remind you of the consequences of your neglect to tell the _lovely_ people of Gotham the truth they deserve." Doll told him.

"Doll?" He questioned.

"Of course and in the next minute and a half a club is going to be blown sky high. We called ahead and gave them a warning but from what I can see they don't seem to concerned about it. The guy on the phone thought it was a prank." She told him. "Their night is about to get much more exciting."

She giggled as she kept her eyes on the building in question.

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon Gordon. Don't forget that this is only the beginning." She said before hanging up on him before he could say anything.

"Nice touch with calling Gordon." The Joker complemented. Doll hummed in appreciation.

"Do you need this phone for anything else?" Doll asked. When The Joker shook his head no he watched in amusement as she threw it out into the dark street below them as hard as she could.

"I think if there was anyone down there they would die of fright from the surprise or from the impact of that hitting them." The Joker told her as they both laughed.

Their laughter however was drowned out by the sound of the bomb going off at The Craze. The sky lite up from the explosion. The duo watched the city come to life at the sound. Windows opened all around as people looked to see what was happening. The sound of sirens were soon heard as they raced to the scene it mixed in with the two agents of chaos' laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a real long chapter but I think its kind of a cute chapter with just The Joker and Doll.. and the beginning of their destruction of Gotham. I haven't actually started on the next chapter yet but I'm hoping to have some more Bruce and Ofelia (Doll) in it... as well as Batman. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed and I can't wait to hear from you so please review! -Adelene<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo... yeah this is super late... and I'm very sorry. Just had a lot of personal stuff going on the past few months and not to mention my job has been making me work some really stupid shifts that leave me little time to write. But good news is that this chapter is done (of course) and the next chapter is already half way done YAY! However I do have mix feelings about this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Also in case you think Bruce is totally ooc or something I'm sorry. I really wanted to add him to the story but I just really don't like him in these movies so if I make him out of character I'm sorry. So anyway please review me your thoughts, concerns, and whatever else. I always enjoy hearing from you guys.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Not What She Seems

She was bored. The computer screen was staring back at her. Information just a few clicks away but she couldn't do anything about it. She was barely listening to the man beside her as he explained the way of business at Wayne Enterprises to her. A polite smile was on her lips but inside her head she vowed this man would die by her hand if not by a major heart attack due to being overly out of shape. He was middle age with a reseeding hair line. He wore black dress pants with a plain white dress shirt tucked in. An outdated tie completed his monstrosity of an outfit. Doll wished she could hang him with the ugly tie. But today she was not Doll she was Ofelia and she had to be the perfectly sweet, new employee.

"So basically your job is whatever we don't have time for," the man, he had said his name was Neil Herman, told her. She could tell that he didn't think much of her. In his eyes she was a pretty face with barely a brain. But he _liked _the pretty face. He had barely took his eyes off of her since he was introduced to her an hour ago. His gaze didn't always stay on her face either. "Mostly it will just be small jobs. You're new here so don't except to meet any of the big guys upstairs. We handle any of their problems. You'll typically help out the secretary's and the receptionists with any computer problems they have. You understand Miss Burkley?"

She smiled innocently. "I understand perfectly Mr. Herman."

"Great, well I'll leave you here to familiarize yourself with your computer and I'll let you know if I get anything for you." Neil said. He laid his hand briefly on her shoulder in a friendly gesture and Doll gritted her teeth when his hand took too long to be removed. Neil was just asking to be murdered.

Doll felt like her brain would turn to mush before the day was out. Working at Wayne Enterprises was almost as bad as working at Starbucks. She knew her job here wouldn't be as interesting as her other job but she was barley a step up from being a servant. Her day started at eight A.M it was now one in the afternoon and she hadn't done anything but fetch coffee and run paperwork to different people. The only good thing about this was she did get to travel around Wayne Tower without looking suspicious. She had seen blue prints of the place but it was nice to actually get to see the real building.

She stepped into the elevator after just leaving some papers with the secretary at the front desk. Before the doors closed however she had a surprising person join her; the billionaire himself Bruce Wayne.

His gaze turned to her and seemed surprised to see her. A friendly smile was directed towards her.

"What a nice surprise. It's good to see you again Miss Burkley." He told her. Doll took in his overly expensive suit and perfectly slicked back hair. Even though his appearance was flawless she could see the tiredness in his eyes. He was known to be quite a player.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well Mr. Wayne." She told him with a bright smile that showed her teeth. "I enjoyed your party very much." She added in for good measure.

"That's always good to hear." He said throwing another charming smile her way. Doll could see why women threw themselves at him. Bruce Wayne was easy on the eyes and very charming. Doll personally would rather jump off the top of the building before she fell for his charm. However her goal was to do the opposite. She was going to make him fall for Ofelia Burkley's innocent charm. Bruce wouldn't know what hit him until his precious tower was in ruins.

"Is today your first day?" He asked.

Doll nodded. "Yes, the day hasn't quite been what I excepted but I'll just have to show them what I'm capable of." She told Bruce. "I think at the moment I'm more of a coffee and paper runner then anything else. I haven't helped anyone with a computer issue."

Bruce laughed politely. "Well how about you help me? I think my computer in my office needs a little attention. If you don't mind you could take a look at it." He offered.

Doll held in her giggles. This was almost to easy. Bruce Wayne was already falling into her trap. Plastering on a shy smile she looked up at with with wide brown eyes. "Really? Mr. Herman said to leave all the... important people to him. I could get in serious trouble."

"Considering that I own this business I think I can pick who ever I want to help me. I can assure you that you won't get into any trouble." He told her.

Doll paused a minute to act like she was thinking it over. "Well I can't argue with the main boss so I'll do my best." She told him with a shy grin.

"Great!" He told her and before Doll knew it the elevator had stopped on one of the top floors. The floor where Bruce Wayne's office was held.

Doll followed his quick strides easily as they walked down the hallway towards his office. A young blonde lady was setting outside the door at a desk. She look bored until she saw Bruce. She perked up and smiled a teeth showing smile that diminished slightly at the presence of Doll.

"Good evening Miss Trenton. Any calls for me?" Bruce asked as he made his way to the door.

"Oh well actually Mr. Fox said he needed to speak with you as soon as possible. He said it was urgent." She told him her smile plastered on brightly again. Doll wanted to roll her eyes but kept herself in check.

"Great, thank you." He told her. He opened his door and let Doll in before him. "That's my computer." He said pointing to the laptop resting on the wooden desk in the center of the room. Doll walked over to it. Just from a casual glance Doll could tell the computer was worth thousands of dollars. Much better then the computer they gave her to use during office hours.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked as she opened it up. Without asking she sit herself down in his desk chair.

"Well to be honest with you... I think I caught a virus or something." He told her with a sheepish look on his face. She stared at him a moment several things popped into her head as to _why_ he would have a virus on his laptop but nothing she could say in front of her boss.

"Alright then... err lets take a look then." She pressed the power button and got down to work.

Her fingers flew over the keys as Bruce stood by and watched her. She didn't exactly mind the attention. After all it was something Doll was accustomed to. But his gaze was different then others. She always thought Bruce Wayne was just a pretty face with a lot of money to waste but the more she was around him the more she realized that there was just something else about him that was wrong. He was too perfect to be true. She put that into the back of her mind to look into later.

The room was silent as Doll worked the only sound was the clicking of keys on the keyboard. She payed no mind to Bruce's stare or even the knock on the door. She never moved or looked up. She did however look up when she heard Bruce say her alias name.

"Ofelia, I like you to meet Lucius Fox CEO of Wayne Enterprises and a personal friend of mine." Bruce introduced the man at the door. Doll glanced up from her position behind the desk. The man looked friendly and was on the older side probably somewhere in his late fifties or possible sixties. He was African American with graying hair and freckles were scattered over his cheeks. He smiled at her.

"Very nice to meet you..."

"Ofelia... Ofelia Burkley, I work in the IT department." She told him with a bright smile.

"Ah your working with Herman. Interesting man... if he gives you any troubles just let me know." Fox told her.

Doll almost let out a laugh. Was this how so called_ normal _people treated each other... just always saying how they would love to come to your rescue and fix all your problems. It was exhausting in Doll's eyes. Everyone she met today seemed so fake with their large smiles and friendly words. Doll was a great actress but she was definitely going to have to kill a few of her own employees to relieve some stress after she left this building.

"I'll keep that in mind." She told her friendly smile still in tact as her gaze finally landed back on to the computer screen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod at her before going back to quietly talking to Bruce.

Doll continued cleaning off Bruce's computer but she kept her ears open to anything she could pick up from the private conversation going on a few feet away from her.

"Your new," she heard Fox whisper to Bruce as she strained her ears to listen but still appear completely engrossed in her work. He paused and she didn't have to look to know the pause was due to her being in the room. That peeked her interest. "Project is finished. When ever you have free time just come find me."

The rest of the conversation was Bruce telling him would come by before he left for the day. With that their conversation seemed to be over. With a final farewell Luscious Fox took his leave from the room. She was once again alone with the billionaire. She could feel his eyes on her. With one more look over his laptop she deemed it one hundred percent good as new... possibly even better then new.

She rolled the chair out a bit to stretch her legs out.

"All done Mr. Wayne." She told him another smile plastered on her face.

"Done, already?" He asked in surprise. Doll just nodded. "I'm impressed. Might have to call on you for all my computer needs" Bruce told her. Doll mentally rolled her eyes.

"Just doing my job." She told him. "Well, I better get back to my desk. I'm sure by now Mr. Herman is wondering what has become of me." Doll told him as she got up to leave. She just barley reached the door before he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Doll couldn't help tensing under the touch. No one ever touched her so freely except The Joker. It was strange and foreign. Every thing inside of her screamed at her to strike out but she pushed her instincts down. She couldn't do that here. She had to keep in character so her game could continue to be played.

Bruce felt her tense up and took his hand back. He was intrigued by this young woman. She was so different that anyone he had ever met. She was shy but also didn't mind to speak her mind. She was mysterious and complicated. She was not only beautiful but also very intelligent. Yet even though she seemed so perfect it was like something inside of him was telling him something was just _wrong_ about her. He thought that might still be the guilt inside of him for attempting to move on from Rachel but he wasn't sure. He was very interested to learn more about Ofelia Burkley.

"Miss Burkley I was wondering if you had any plans for Saturday evening?" Bruce asked her. She stood silent for a minute in what he assumed was thought. He couldn't see her face because if he could he would have got to see a trade mark Doll smirk. It only lasted a few seconds before her shy act came back into play. She turned to face him, her eyes trained onto the floor as her arms circled around her waist.

"Umm... no I'm free. Why?" She asked.

"I'm throwing another fund raiser and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" He asked.

"Like as your date?"

"Well, yes." He answered.

"I would love too." She told giving him one final smile before heading out the door. Once she reached the safety of her secluded desk she smirked with her first day of success.

The evening once she had gotten back to her home she watched her and The Joker's men for any mistakes. Doll didn't have a blood lust even though she was sure her large file at Arkham said otherwise. But after the day of fake smiles and niceness she really wanted to draw screams out of someone.

After watching the men from the doorway she sighed loudly. They were all crowed around the television.

_'How boring,' _Doll thought. Giving up she headed upstairs to her and The Joker's room. Her footsteps were loud and she banged the door open as she pulled the wig from her head. She tossed it carelessly onto the desk that was on one side of the room quickly followed by a hair net. Her blonde hair came tumbling down her back in a low pony tail.

She saw no sign of The Joker in to room so she made her way to the bathroom to get rid of all the traces of Ofelia.

After removing the contacts Doll was once again reminded of Allison. This is what she would have looked like if she didn't go and get herself into so much trouble caused by her own stupidity. Doll rolled her eyes... Allison deserved what she got. Doll just wished sometimes she wasn't stuck with the constant reminders.

It wasn't just the scars on her face that reminded her of Allison. Other parts of her body held reminders of the past. Scars left from their father. The beatings that they took left their marks on her body. Doll shook her head. She hated thinking of Allison. She was gone... forever. Doll was the one to come out on top and she now could do whatever she wished. Allison would never hold her back ever again. Looking back into the mirror Doll studied her face again. With her hair pulled back her split earlobes were much more noticeable. Her finger tugged on the skin before she grabbed a rag to clean her face off.

It wasn't long before Doll's scars came back into view. Doll studied them for over the hundredth time in her life. The scars were a trade mark. They were a part of her. She would never forget how the were made. How much pain Allison and herself went through in getting them. She remembered waking up and her mind just being so... empty.

She had been use to being in the back ground. Pushed to the back of Allison's mind where Allison thought she couldn't reach her. But she couldn't keep her there forever. Doll was determined to find her place and she did just that. It was odd at first not to talk to someone, to be without Allison. Doll wouldn't admit to anyone she barely admitted to herself but in the beginning she missed Allison. Allison's winy voice trying so hard to be one of the good people. Doll scoffed out loud. Allison was doomed from the beginning. She didn't stand a chance.

Doll could feel her finger nails dig into her palm the more she thought of Allison. She shook her head to get the thought to go away and turned away from the mirror. She stopped mid-step when she saw The Joker watching her as he lazied against the doorway.

"Must have been some hard thinking, doll face. Didn't even take notice to me when I called for you." He told her. His painted face was scrunched up as he watched her every move. "What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business." She told him and she threw the rag she had been using to clean her face against the wall. It made a loud splat as it hit before sliding down to the floor. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oookay then. What's got you in a bad mood?" He asked again.

Doll stared at him. She toyed with the idea of taking her frustration out him but she knew she couldn't kill him. No matter how mad or annoying he could get she could never take that final shot. It was a weakness that she refused to accept.

"I want to find someone to beat to death." She told him. His eyebrow rose higher. "No wonder people in this city go crazy all the time. Working at Wayne Tower is ridiculous."

"Well plenty of people to choose from. I'm sure we can find a uhh volunteer." He told her.

Once Doll was dressed they headed out. Not only did Doll need to blow some steam off they had their game to play. Gordon refused to make a move so Doll and The Joker needed to persuade him to play their game.

An hour later their men had carried two unconscious bodies down to the basement of the building. These bodies were no other than the wife and daughter of the new district attorney that replaced Harvey Dent after his fall. It seemed quite appropriate. The D.A. was important to the city and so was his family.

* * *

><p><strong>So not alot of Joker in this one but don't worry lots of good stuff coming up in the next chapter! Leave me a review of what you thought! Love hearing from you guys. -Adelene<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm sooooo sorry guys! I know its been like a really long time since I've wrote anything and I feel so terrible about leaving you guys hanging for so long. My work up until recently had been giving me some really long shifts that by the time I got home I didn't feel like doing anything and also my husband has been sick so lots of doctors appointments on my days off. So yeah... I'm soooo sorry.

The chapter is actually one of my favorite so far. It's pretty much just all Joker and Doll awesomeness and I hope you enjoy it. Please please leave me a review to let me know what you guys think! Chapter six is already in the works so hopefully I'll be able to work on it more regularly and it will be up soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Stress Relief

Doll was setting on the basement stairs the darkness covering her like a warm blanket. She had been there for a few hours listening for any sounds from their guests. They were boringly silent meaning that they had yet to wake to up to see their destination; Doll always loved that part. She sighed as she stretched her legs out on the steps under her but paused in her movements when she heard a commotion going on up above her. Rolling her eyes she went to see what the problem was. It didn't take her long to find two of her and The Joker's men staring each other down in the hallway across from the living room area.

"Is there a problem here boys?" She asked as she watched them carefully.

They both visibly jumped when they heard her voice.

"Um, uh no boss. We were just talkin', ya know." The older of the two said. Doll had no idea what their names were and she didn't care.

"And what by chance were you talking about so loudly?" She asked them again as she walked closer to them. Her movements were similar to a tiger getting ready to pounce on its prey. Her eyes didn't even seem to blink as she stared at them.

"We were just discussing what the plan was for those two women that we brought in. Are we going to rand-some them off to get some money?" The younger one spoke up. The older one nudged him in the ribs to try to get him to shut up but it was to late.

"I see... well let me give you some advice, okay?" She said with a nod of her head to the younger one. She had a large smile on her face and her voice was a high and friendly sounding; on Doll those two things never meant anything good. The younger of the two nodded dumbly and her smile dropped just as quickly as she formed it. "When The Joker or myself ask you to do something... you do it. And if you want to keep your life you do it... and then you don't question it!" She told him her voice now low and dangerous as she stepped closer to him. He was taller than her by at least a half a foot but he still shrank away when she got close to him. She waved the older of the two off. She found her stress reliever and a lesson to some of the newer men.

"Why don't we take a walk." She suggested with the bright smile plastered back on her face. "Follow me," she said as she began to walk. He followed with only a brief hesitation.

When the reached the living room area where several of the men were she stopped.

"Just so everyone will know encase you haven't figured it out yet The Joker and I are the bosses of this house. So if you want to continue your existence I suggest you do what you're told. We didn't force you to work for us... so don't complain." Doll told all of them. She turned to the young man behind her who was staring at her with wide eyes. He looked even younger then Doll.

"And just so this is imprinted into your tiny brains..." without saying anything else Doll pulled out her switchblade from her coat pocked and rammed it right into the man's stomach. It happened so fast that no one had realized what had happened until they heard the man scream in pain. The other men quickly scattered like a herd of cockroaches to other places in the hotel. That didn't need to stick around to know what would happen next. The lesson was learned and his screams were sure to be heard throughout the building.

"You caught me on a really bad day." She told him before kneeing him in his stab wound. He feel to the ground with a groan of agony. Doll kicked him again and smiled at his screams. It wasn't long before she was setting on his chest her fist connecting with his already broken nose and jaw over and over. Her hands were covered in his blood and her knuckles were hurting but she didn't care. She shook off the pain and continued to take out her frustration.

She was still hitting him well after he was dead. Finally with one last hit she calmed down. Still setting on his chest she took a deep breath before breathing it out.

Doll wasn't sure how long she sat there on the dead henchman's body before she heard The Joker clear his throat from behind her. His face showed amusement but she could also see the worry in his eyes. Why he was worried she didn't know. Everything was going well for them. They had Gotham in their hands.

"Think you've blew off enough steam for the day." The Joker commented. "Why don't we call it a night." He suggested to her. In an unusual show of affection he walked over to her and pulled her off the body. He held her close to his chest. Her ear right next to where his heart beat quickly inside his chest. She looked up at him in question. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned him as he lead her to their room. He didn't say anything and he closed the door and pushed her over to the bed. Doll sat on the edge with The Joker standing in between her legs as he looked down at her.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said.

"Maybe you need to take a trip to Arkham your starting to sound crazy," Doll told him. His eyes narrowed at her. She smirked up at him.

"Maybe you need to go there. It seems like you like playing the role of Bruce Wayne's girlfriend a little to much." He told her with a smile that was anything but friendly.

"Ohh so that is what it all comes down to. You know why I'm playing 'dress up' as you call it. Wayne Towers is the heart of Gotham and I want it to fall. I want Gordon to watch it crumble away piece by piece. It's a lot easier to do that with such an advance building if you are on the inside." Doll explained to him. "Bruce Wayne's trust just makes my job much easier. He already asked me to be his date to one of his fundraisers this Saturday. Apparently getting a billionaire to fall for you isn't as hard as one would think."

Doll was held down on the bed before she could blink. The Joker held her hands in a vice grip. She could feel his fingers digging into her wrist. She stared up at him in annoyance. He stared down at her in anger. His brown eyes looked black as they stared down at her.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked her. His voice was low and dark.

"Doing what?" Doll asked annoyed.

"Bruce Wayne... is this a game? Is this payback some how. Feeling like you need to prove something to me...?" He questioned.

She was silent as she stared at him. Her eyes narrowed into slits and her teeth clenched together the longer he held her down.

"Why would I need to prove _anything _to you?" She hissed at him.

"You haven't been yourself since the whole Carrillo incident." He told her.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She questioned curiously. She didn't feel any different. She was the same Doll she has always been maybe even better.

"You seem to _like _to play dress up. To play these normal characters. Talking to Wayne and going out. Having a change of heart?" He questioned. His tone was teasing but underneath it she could hear the anger lingering just beneath. His fingers were still digging into her wrists and she was sure there would be bruises later.

"Are you jealous?" She sneered at him as she pushed his body with hers. He still didn't let her go or even move. The only thing that happened was he tightened his grip. "I don't need your permission to do anything. If I want to go on _dates_ with Wayne then you have no say so."

"I'm not jealous so you can stop thinking that princess. Wayne wouldn't want anything to do with you if he knew the truth. No. One. Would." His voice lowered an octave as he spoke into her ear.

Doll had reached her breaking point. Without warning she pushed her head into The Jokers. Their heads met with a horrible smack. While he was disoriented she pushed him off of her letting him fall to the floor on his back. In one quick move she sat down on his stomach and pulled a switchblade from her pocket. She positioned it just under his chin. The blade just a hair away from his skin. His forehead was bleeding and she could feel the blood on hers as well.

"You listen and you listen very carefully," she told him. Her face showed no amusement and The Joker stared at her intently. He always took his life for granted when it came to Doll. She always threatened to kill him but he never honestly felt like his life was in danger. The only time he ever thought his life might have been at risk from her was during the whole Carrillo incident when he pushed her a little to far... and now. "I don't need to prove myself to you or anyone. I don't _want_ to be like those people out there. My whole purpose in life has been to prove to them that their lives are nothing but _lies_."

Doll paused and the room was silent. The Joker continued to stare at her in silence. He didn't know what to say to her. One thing he enjoyed about Doll was how unpredictable she was until it was his life on the line. She had admitted to caring about him only a few months ago but he didn't know how much that would affect Doll if he pushed her too far. They never mentioned it again and Doll didn't seem to want to ever bring it up again.

"You can either stop questioning where my... loyalties lie or I can walk out of here and be your enemy." Doll told him putting just a little bit more pressure on the knife. Any sudden move from The Joker would cause his death. Doll smiled down at him.

"You've seen what happens to my enemies." She told him happily.

Finally after a few more seconds Doll moved the knife away from his throat. She continued to set on him with her hands rested just above his shoulder; the knife held in her right hand.

"Do we have an understanding now?" Doll asked him.

The Joker didn't answer right away. He nodded slowly in agreement after a few moments of silence. He didn't fully believe her though. He would be keeping a very close eye on his little Doll. She might not see the difference in herself but he did. He just hoped she was changing for the 'good'. Covering her scars up and putting her acting skills to the test gave her the ability to blend in and be what was considered normal. He hoped that she wasn't actually enjoying it. He couldn't lose Doll to the playboy Bruce Wayne. He would kill him before he would let that happen.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm going to get ready for bed. We have guests to entertain tomorrow." Doll told him as she moved away from him. The Joker set up but didn't move himself off the floor. His eyes followed her as she moved about the room. He watched as she removed pieces of clothing and washed off her face paint. She paused when she reached the bed again and stared down at him. He watched as she raised her eyebrows as she stared at him setting on the floor. With a quick smile that stretched his scars he lifted himself off the floor. She shook her head at him with a smile of her own before falling face first into their bed wrapping the covers over her small body. It didn't take long before The Joker joined her.

"So what's it like to date a billionaire?" The Joker asked her suddenly. His voice did give away any hidden emotions. His voice back to being nasally sounding.

Doll smiled into her pillow.

"Well... it's boring." She told him. "Working at Wayne's Tower is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Not only do they make me do work I could teach a monkey to do but I can't shoot anyone. It's all fake smiles and nice words. No wonder Gotham citizens go crazy all the time. And Bruce Wayne is just as bad. I'm surprised he has lasted this long in Gotham... he has made my job of learning about Wayne's Tower just so much easier. He let me work on his work computer without a second thought. If I knew how easy this was turning out to be I would have blown up his building sooner." Doll told him as she rolled on to her side to look at him.

He never washed his face paint of and it was smeared from sweat and she could see the paint rubbing off onto his side of the bed. She never understood why he didn't just wash it off. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him without it before. She didn't think the reason was anything other than stubbornness with a small amount of laziness since the paint would be completely smeared all over his pillow by morning.

"So is that why you beat one of our uh employees to death?" He asked.

"If you had to play nice with a man with terrible fashion who needs to lay off the potato chips and looks at you like your a piece of meat all day you would need to punch something too." Doll told him. The Joker let out a fit of laughter. When he settled down he rolled his eyes to stare into her blue ones.

"I'm surprised you only killed one employee then."

"There's always tomorrow. After all I get to enjoy another day there." Doll told him. He was silent for a moment. The darkness of the room masked his facial expression from her.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side tomorrow." He told her. With that being said his arms found there way to her body and pulled her in closer. Doll fell asleep with a smile on her scarred face. Her head resting on top of The Jokers chest with one of his arms wrapped around he waist to keep her close to him. If it wasn't for the smeared face paint still lingering on The Joker's face and their scarred up faces they would look just like normal lovers to an outsider. But Gotham knew differently. They weren't normal and they weren't capable of love in the normal sense of the word.

* * *

><p>So there ya go. Its a bit longer then the last few chapters have been. I really do like how this chapter turned out. Sort of a filler but lots of murderery Doll and Joker goodness. Any opinions, suggestions, comments, or concerns just leave me a review! Until next time -Adelene<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo yeah it's been awhile and I'm soooooo sorry! I hope no one gave up on me. I think I'm finally back in the game. I've been writing like crazy the past two days so the next few chapters should come out quickly. Chapter seven WILL be posted on Thursday at the latest. So for any of my readers that have stuck with this far if you review I will send you a sneak peek of chapter seven... which is the most mature chapter thus far of any Doll related stories. I'm quite happy with how its is turning out. So please review.. I really want some feed back on what you guys think! Sorry for that long wait I promise I will do better with coming chapter. Love from Adelene 3

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

A New Friend?

Gordon was running out of patience, time,... and coffee. It was past two in the morning and he was still at the station hauled up in his office. He had received a call several hours ago from the new district attorney. Apparently when he had come home from a long day of work all he found was an empty house with a Joker smile spray painted on his living room wall. He had immediately called Gordon to let him know both his wife and daughter were missing. Gordon's heart sunk in his chest; this was all part of The Joker and Doll's sick game. The only thing that stopped him from calling a press conference for in the morning to tell Gotham the truth was the knowledge that once someone was in their clutches they had an extremely low chance of getting out a live. They didn't play by any rules. The game was made as they went along. Gordon knew this all to well.

As much as it pained Gordon to admit the only way out of this was to depend once again on Batman. Doll and The Joker needed to be found and soon. Gordon was ready to admit to Gotham the truth of Harvey Dent. He might lose some trust in the Gotham people but they deserved to know but before he did he was forcing himself into playing the deadly duos game. Till they were both found and arrested there would be no ending to the deaths. One game ends and another just begins with them.

He had already spoken to Batman of his thoughts and he seemed to have agreed. Gordon had no doubts that Batman was stalking Gotham in search of them. He just hoped that he would be able to bring in results.

Sighing tiredly he forced himself out of his office chair. As much as he didn't want to he packed up his stuff to head home to sleep for a few hours before coming back.

Doll mentally rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. She wondered how on earth people did these jobs for years and years of their lives. It was Friday. She had been working at Wayne Tower for five days but to Doll it felt like a life time. She hadn't seen much of Bruce the past few days and that didn't make things any easier. The closer she got to Bruce the quicker her job could be done. The quicker she could throw Ofelia in the trash.

With her work desk in view of several witnesses there wasn't much snooping and hacking Doll could do without drawing attention to herself. She spent many of her forced breaks when there was less people around her hacking into the security system. Sadly for Doll, Wayne Tower was top notch. Even for Doll it was something of a challenge. Her work computer along with her own gadgets wasn't enough. She need access to Bruce's computer again. From there she was sure she could get everything she needed sit in place. The only problem was getting into the office and on to the computer without getting caught. Normally Doll didn't worry to much about that but this was one time that she couldn't afford to be locked up in Gordon's cage.

Doll sighed and ran her fingers through her fake black hair. Touching the wig just made her sigh again in frustration. It was strange to look down and not see her long blonde hair. She would be glad when this job was done. She didn't mind playing dress up but she didn't like keeping up character for long periods. Acting and makeup could only hide her true self for so long. It wasn't helping that she was surrounded by morons all day and couldn't do a thing about it. Doll was use to being around morons but those morons either walked on egg shells around her or she would just shoot them. Doll rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her desk chair. Looking at the clock she noticed it was just a few minutes before people would start taking lunches. The day was halfway over.

"Hi... you're Ofelia right?" A voice asked from behind her. Twirling her chair to face the person Doll found a girl around her own age. She was tall with dark blonde hair that just barely passed her shoulder. She wore a bright smile as she stared down at Doll.

"Yeah," Doll answered dragging out the word. Doll continued to stare up at the stranger. So far no one except Mr. Herman had spoken to her and she didn't waste her time mingling with others. She couldn't figure why on earth this woman wanted to speak with her. Doll was slightly suspicious of her motives... had she seen her hacking in the system? Doll had been careful to make sure no one was around but it was always better to be at least slightly weary.

"I was just going to see if you wanted to have lunch with me?" The unknown woman asked. Doll didn't answer and after an awkward pause the woman continued. "I just heard that you were new to Gotham and I've just noticed they you don't seem to ever have lunch with anyone. Thought I would come over and offer." She had a bright smile on her face as she explained herself. Doll briefly was reminded of the dear, deceased Amy Stuart.

Doll quickly thought of the pros and cons of this in her head. Until further notice there was no reason to try to hack in to the security system from her computer; she knew it wouldn't give her any results. On the down side this woman seemed over bubbly and desperate for company... something that once again reminded her of why she hated Amy so much. Knowing she would probably regret it she nodded her head as she agreed to go to lunch with this stranger.

"You know my name but I don't know yours." Doll reminded her as she followed her out of Wayne Towers.

"Oh how rude of me." She laughed. It was a pleasant sound to most but to Doll it just made her day that much worse. She would be glad when she could just go home. Unfortunately, The Joker had banned her from killing any more employees. "My names Layla."

Layla continued to tell Doll about herself as the walked out of the building and into the busy streets of Gotham City. Doll didn't pay much attention to the rambling nonsense.

"So what do you feel like eating?" Layla asked finally after looking around at the surrounding buildings.

Doll didn't even think about her answer before it came out of her mouth.

"Pizza." She told Layla and Doll set her eyes on a small pizza place just down the street. She didn't look to even see if she was followed. If Layla got lost in the busy streets Doll wouldn't complain.

Opening the door the smell of pizza made Doll smile her first real smile of the day.

"I don't think I've ever been here before." Layla commented from behind Doll.

"It's pizza... not even an idiot can mess it up." Doll told her. She internally cringed that wasn't something that shy Ofelia would really say but Layla seemed to not pay to much attention to the rude remark.

It didn't take long before they were seated in a booth with their food ordered and drinks placed in front of them. Doll didn't realize how hungry she was until her pizza was set in front of her. They had decided to share a peperoni pizza. Layla seemed surprised how someone so small could put down so much food. Doll was on her fourth slice as she half listened to whatever the woman in front of her rambled on about.

"So there is a rumor going on around about you." Layla said in a half whisper. Doll's hand which was traveling towards her mouth for another bite of pizza paused in mid-air. "I'm not really one to listen to gossip but I was just... curious. I mean if you don't mind that is. I mean it's not any of my business really. But,"

Doll cut in before she could continue. "What's the rumor?" she asked.

"Oh, um well some people have been saying that you're really close with Bruce Wayne. It's been said that he was the reason you got the job other say its a new thing and that you meet at a party and he has took an interest in you and you're his date for his charity event tomorrow."

Doll stared at Layla across the table; her eyes unblinking. Is this what other people talked about in their normal lives Doll wondered. She never realized how different she and The Joker's lives were in comparison to so called normal citizens. Finally blinking she laid her slice of pizza back on her plate.

"I already had my job at Wayne Towers before I ever met Bruce Wayne. I met him at one of his parties before I started and I am his date for the charity event tomorrow." Doll told her.

Layla let out a sequel that actually made Doll jump in her seat in surprise. Doll started at her wearily.

Layla looked down in embarrassment after seeing Doll's reaction. "Um, sorry, it's just really cool. I mean you have a date with _the_ Bruce Wayne. Gotham's own billionaire. You are like the luckiest girl in the city." She told her with a large smile on her face. Doll forced a smile to match on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Doll told her.

After the pizza had been eaten the two of them made it back through the streets to Wayne Tower together. Layla happily talking as she walked next to what she thought was going to be a new friend. Layla didn't even realize she was walking next to one of Gotham's most wanted.

"So I guess I'll talk to you later and I'll see you at the party tomorrow." Layla said as they separated to go back to their desks.

"Um yeah, I guess so." Doll replied dragging out all the words in uncertainly. Normal conversations were just too tedious.

Doll ripped the wig from her head as soon as she walked into her bedroom. She threw it down on the bed before making her way to the bathroom. The Joker was no where to be found but Doll was sure he would turn up sooner rather than later... he always did.

Once Doll was showered she dressed herself in a pair of black skinny leather pants with a dark maroon corset over a short sleeved black shirt. Her blonde hair was slightly damp as it hung down her shoulders. A small black duffel bag was slung around her shoulders. Her blue eyes twinkled as she made her way downstairs all the way to the basement. It was time to let out all of her suppressed emotions from her day at Wayne Tower.

* * *

><p>So there is chapter six! Whoo. Doll's got a lot of frustration to take out and it will all be in the next chapter. So if you want a sneak peek then please review your thoughts, or questions, or just whatever to get one!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo Chapter 7 as promised. This is my favorite chapter so far and it was written after a very, very bad day at work haha. I think it is the most detailed, disturbed, and mature chapter thus far... so just as a heads up. To the people that reviewed the last chapter; CalamityBangs and TishaLiz you guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Hope to get more reviews this chapter. I love hearing from you guys. I want to know if you like the way the story is going or not sooooo please review. And all reviewers (with an account of course) will be sent a preview for Chapter 8 which I'm hoping to have done by next Thursday. So review... Do it! Doll commands you to haha. -Adelene**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Rusty Nails and Puddles of Blood**

Doll stared at the two bodies on the floor. She could hear their quiet whimpering from her spot on the last step. They had gave up on their screaming days ago. Doll was going to finally give them something to scream about.

"Well hello darlings! I'm so sorry that we haven't been able to give you the welcome someone of your status _deserves_ but I've had other people to... entertain. But don't worry I'm all yours now. Mother _and_ daughter... that's a new one for me." Doll told them as she happily skipped up to them.

She stared at them as she hovered above them. Their whimpering became louder and Doll watched happily with a grin stretched across her face. Her head whipped around when she heard the door open. Her gun was pointed at the bottom of the steps in wait. She sighed when The Joker came into view.

"Oh, it's just you." She said disappointed as she turned back to face their 'guests'.

"Don't strain yourself, cupcake. Just wanted to see where you were. You tend to be a little testy when you come home from your new job." He said as he made his way to stand right behind her. Doll could feel the heat from his body and feel his breath on her neck. Her grin reappeared back on her face as she twirled around to face him.

"Hi honey, want to join me in some good old fashioned fun?" Doll questioned. The Joker's scars stretched up as he smiled. The click of an opening switch blade was heard and Doll took that as a yes.

"I want the daughter." She told him. She didn't wait for an answer before bending down and taking a chuck of the young girls hair and forcing her up unstably on her feet. "Time for a little girl time!" Doll giggled manically.

Doll brought the girl to one of the back corners of the basement several feet away from where the young girls mother was left in the care of The Joker. Doll let go of the girls hair and watched as she tumbled into a pitiful, weeping pile of flesh at Doll's feet. Doll rolled her eyes, the people they kidnapped were always the same; they always begged for their lives (even when they knew it would do no good), they lost their will to fight back very quickly, and they were always so pathetic. Doll of course did enjoy all of this but it quickly got old and always ended with the hostages death.

Doll tossed the duffel bag to the ground beside her. It made a clanging noise as it hit the concrete floor. Doll rummaged through the odd assortment of items in the bag.

She usually wasn't to picky about her weapons. Doll usually kept a gun and a knife of some sort on her at all times but sometimes she liked to get creative. Like with Amy, when Doll had the time she very much enjoyed getting imaginative. Meat tenderizers, pizza cutters, and vegetable peelers were always good choices. Doll had a sick fascination with seeing how much damage a human body could take and how much pressure it took to break the skin. Doll wouldn't say she had a blood lust per say... but she enjoyed it. She liked being in control. After living with Allison and dealing with all the beating from their father she quite enjoyed being the one doing the beating. Doll was known in Arkham for being an opportunist. She could play nice all she wanted but when the time came she used anything to her advantage hands, teeth, legs, and any tool she could get her hands on.

Doll smiled cheerfully as she pulled out several items from the bag and laid them off to the side. The items consisted of a vegetable peeler, a hammer and a bag of nails of assorted sizes, a pair of large pliers, and a simple pair of scissors.

"We are going to have so much fun together I can tell." Doll told her happily. The girl only let out a pitiful whine. Doll moved closer to her. Doll was on her knees as she leaned over the girl. She was so close she could feel the girl shake with fear.

Doll studied the girl closely. She had ginger hair that just barely reached her shoulders and her skin was pale but covered in freckles. She was thin but Doll could tell that she was much taller than herself.

"What's your name?" Doll asked curiously. The girl didn't answer. Reaching a hand to the items beside her without really even looking she came back with the hammer in her hands. As quick as lighting the hammer came down on one of the girls hands. She cried out in pain but Doll's face never changed. Her large blue eyes stared unblinkingly at her. "I asked what your name was." She said calmly.

"Allison... my names Allison." The girl said quickly stumbling over her words in her rush to get them out before Doll grew impatient again.

Doll didn't move for several long moments. The girls name was Allison. The name made Doll feel... odd. She had never met another Allison. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. In a way she wanted to toss the girl over to The Joker and deal with the mother instead but she knew that he would find that suspicious. He already thought she was going soft. Gripping the hammer just a little bit tighter in her hands she pushed her thoughts of her _sister_ to the very dark depths of her mind. Allison was nothing to her.. she was weak and stupid and got exactly what she deserved in the end.

"Oh Allison, I can tell that you're going to be a screamer." Doll commented as she moved in closer. Doll's face was only a few inches away from Allison's. She grinned that showed all of her straight, white teeth. Doll was surprised when Allison spit right into her face, the girls saliva landing right onto her left cheek. Dolls facial expression never changed nor did she move. Lifting a hand she brushed it off with the back of her hand before wiping her hand off on Allison's shirt. Letting out a giggle she stood back up so she was once again towering over Allison. "Now time for the fun!" Doll said before kicking the ginger girl in the stomach.

She let out a groan as she curled into herself.

"You know your daddy made a very bad move when he became the new District Attorney for this city. That position only leads to trouble. I mean look what happened to Harvey." Doll let out a laugh. "His girlfriend got blown to smithereens and he took a long fall." Doll's laughter continued.

"But that's not really why your here. You're here to send a big old message to Commissioner Gordon and my favorite flying rodent, The Batman." Doll smiled. "I mean you won't actually be alive to give him the message of course. It's more of a visual kind of thing really. Like I said we are going to have so much fun together."

With the hammer already in one hand Doll skipped gleefully over to the bag of nails that laid with the other items on the floor. She picked them up with a dramatic move before twirling back to face her companion. Doll gave Allison one more quick kick to the stomach before crushing one of her pale, freckled hands under her boot. Doll took one of the longest nails in the bag, it was incredibly rusty and about two inches long. Moving her foot so only her fingers were being crushed she positioned the nail right in the middle of Allison's hand. Doll awkwardly leaned over with her other arm and swung the hammer down onto the nail. Allison's scream filled the basement as the nail was driven right through the palm of her hand.

Dolls laughter echoed and her breathing was harsh as she watched Allison scream and whimper. Wasting no time she quickly grabbed another nail and did the same to her other hand.

"To bad I don't have anything to nail you to. That would have made a very interesting message." Doll told her as her hand glided through Allison's ginger hair. If it had been anyone else hand it would seem like a soothing gesture but with Doll it was just more of a warning that the worst was yet to come.

Doll stared at her handy work. Allison's pale flesh was completely red now. Both of her hands had nails driven though them. They were still bleeding slightly from where the tip of the nail came out on the other side. Doll had also hammered a nail into her arm just below the elbow. It didn't make it to the other side but the screams that came along with it made it worth it.

Doll had once again chosen a vegetable peeler. The last time was with Amy and she quite liked the results she achieved then. She was quite excited to be able to use it again. Doll held down the hand of the arm that didn't have a nail in it and ran the peeler over the flesh just like it was the skin of an apple. Allison who had mostly just been whimpering at this point let out a scream that would put a banshee to shame. Doll's hysterical laughter mixed with it making it just that more terrifying. The peeler left the flesh looking much like a peeled apple. The skin was cut and scrapped with blood leaking lazily out of the wounds.

"Oh Allison, I haven't had this much fun for years." She told her calmly. Doll seated her self on the floor where Allison laid. The girl was surprisingly still conscious and this made Doll smile. It wasn't as fun when they weren't awake to _enjoy_ the experience. "The last time I had this much fun I wasn't even given credit for it. I was just doing someone a favor. They thought they could lie to the world and be so called normal." Doll scoffed. "She was never normal... and she could only hide it for so long. Funny thing is her name was Allison too. And you want to know what happened to her?" Doll asked.

When Allison didn't make any move to answer Doll roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her into nodding her head.

"Well, she was drugged and tied up by a very... powerful man." Doll told her as her hand remained curled into Allison's hair. "And then this 'powerful man' tortured her and made her see just how cruel the world really is. He made her see that death wasn't really a punishment it was an escape route. It was freedom from all the things she couldn't handle."

Allison was staring at her with glossy, hazy eyes but she made no noise other than her heavy breathing.

"I think that's enough talking for now. I kind of feeling a pull towards the pliers now. Never used those before. It will be a new experience for both us!" Doll said as she shuffled around a bit to grab the tool from the ground.

She sat herself down with her legs crossed in front of her and stared at Allison as she held the pliers in right hand. Taking the girls closest hand in her own, Doll placed Allison's ring finger inside the pliers before using as much force as she could to press down. A sickening snap was heard and Allison screamed and tried to get away with all of her strength she had left. Doll however wouldn't have any of that, using her free hand she pressed down on Allison's hand right where the rusty nail was embedded into her palm. Allison's screams continued and Doll's laughter started up again. Doll laughed until should could barely breathe. Her face was flushed and blood was spattered over her scarred face giving her an even more disturbing look.

By the time Doll was done with the pliers Allison had six broken fingers. Her body lied limply on the bloody floor. She was curled into herself as Doll had stopped to admire her work for several minutes. She stood above the red head with a smile stretched across her bloody face.

A few minutes passed before Doll walked closer to Allison. She took the tip of her boot to roll the girl onto her back before setting herself down on Allison's stomach. Doll's face hovered over the red head's. Doll ran her fingers through the girl's hair once again in a soothing like gesture and patted her head in a soothing motion before pulling her hand away.

"We had a lot of fun together. I forgot how fun this was. I may have to start doing this more often." Doll told her and then Doll grabbed the hammer that was beside her and brought it done onto Allison's head. The first blow was the killing blow but Doll didn't stop there. She brought the hammer down again and again and again. By the time Doll was done she was almost covered in just as much of Allison's blood as Allison herself. Doll could feel it drying to her skin and in her hair. Doll wanted to add one last touch so she grabbed the pair of scissors and lifted Allison's bloody shirt to show her bruised stomach. Using the sharp edge of the scissors she carved a nice message into the flesh.

**'XOXO**

**-Doll'**

She finished the message with a creepy smiley face underneath her name.

"Well, their going to have fun identifying the body." A voice spoke from behind her. Looking behind she found The Joker staring down at her. He wasn't nearly as bloody as she was but he did have blood splattered on his painted face.

"They won't have to worry about that. I'm going to make sure that they know who their looking at." Doll told him as she turned back to the body.

"You really did a uhh number on her." The Joker commented to her as he walked closer. He was leaning over her as he studied the body with curious eyes. "Did you hammer nails into her?"

"Yeah... I always thought it would be interesting." Doll told him with a smile. She paused before looking up at him. "It was."

"I can see that. You're going to need another shower." The Joker told her with a smile.

The Joker was happy that Doll seemed to be just as deadly as she had always been. Doll had left the basement a few minutes to go wash the blood off but The Joker had stayed behind. He looked over the young, dead girls body curiously. The girl barely looked like she was a human anymore. Her face was smashed in so badly there was no telling what she originally looked like before Doll got a hold of her. Nails stuck out of the palms of her hands and one was embedded into her arm. More than half of her fingers were broken, a few had bones sticking out of the flesh. The Joker didn't know what Doll used on the girls arms but it looked like the flesh had been scrapped off. The Joker was highly impressed. When Doll went to torture someone to send a message she achieved her goal.

The Joker knew that Doll carried a lot of aggression in her tiny body and when it was relished you just hoped you weren't the person she was going to take it out on. He had personally been subjected to some of it but never to the extent that he knew she was capable of. It was times when that he saw bodies like this girl that he wondered if Doll was even more dangerous than he was.

They were very similar. There was no getting around that but they also had their differences. They were both deadly, both agents of chaos and anarchy, intelligent, and spontaneous. They both had lives they were surrounded in mystery and battle scars that showed the world they weren't afraid to be themselves; no matter what society thought of them. But with all of the similarities they also shared differences. The Joker used his size and physical strength to his advantage and in most fights played dirty to end up on top. Doll however didn't have that advantage. She was small even in women standards but she made up for with quickness. The Joker's weapon of choice was a switchblade or other knives and guns if the situation called for it. Doll wasn't picky. She was even known to use her own teeth if needed.

He didn't know her background before he met her, he didn't even know where she came from. She had accomplished so much on her own before he met her but no one seemed to know anything about her. He just hoped that his queen of chaos stayed focused. Doll was spontaneous and always changing. He didn't mind it usually. He just hoped she kept changing to his liking. Her hanging around Bruce Wayne and all those normal people worried him. She always seemed to hate being there when she came back home but Doll was a great liar without even trying. He knew he would just have to keep an extra close eye on her. He refused to lose her to some billionaire play boy.

* * *

><p><strong>So that concludes Chapter 7! I hope everyone enjoyed it... I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know your thoughts in a review. Or send me any questions or concerns or ideas in a review. I adore hearing from my readers and you'll get a preview for the next chapter. It's worth it I promise! So until next chappy, love ya -Adelene<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So... I totally just realized that I never posted this chapter... I'm sooo sorry. Life kind of got in the way and I just forgot. So sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter. I know what I want to happen I just need to have time to write it so yeah. But as always any reviewers (with an account) will get a sneak peek of the next chapter as soon as possible. So please please please leave a review. I love hearing from everyone! And once again sorry to keep you waiting. -Adelene**

Chapter Eight

Jealously Leads to Nothing but Trouble

The next morning Doll laid on the bed she shared with The Joker just staring up at the ceiling. Tonight was the charity event and her 'date' with Bruce. She was mentally preparing herself for an evening of fake smiles and boring conversation. She would be glad when Wayne Tower's was crumbling. Tonight her goal was to get access to Bruce's computer. The party was being held at Wayne Manor and she knew that since he had a laptop that it was very likely that he brought it home with him. She needed to hack that computer at all costs. Doll just hadn't quite figured out how.

Doll didn't move when the door opened. She knew it was The Joker. Not even the stupidest henchman would dare open that door without permission.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he stared at her from the door frame.

Doll lazily turned her head to look at him. "I'm relaxing," she told him simply. One of his eyebrows raised as he continued to stare at her.

"Relaxing?" He questioned.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" She asked with an attitude.

His tongue came out and traced his facial scars. She always wondered why he did it especially with his face paint. Paint was not very appealing as far as taste goes. "I was wondering when you planned to remove the dead bodies from the basement."

"I'll deal with them in a bit. I'll have a few of the boys deliver them to police station later tonight." Doll told him. "I'm emotionally preparing myself for tonight."

"Oh yeah, tonight's your big date with Bruce Wayne." He said as he finally walked into the room. He loomed over her as she was sprawled out lazily on the bed in only a black t-shirt and a pair of purple boy-shorts. His eyes roamed over her figure. Her waist length blonde hair was down and was chaotically spread out around her head. Her face was bare of any makeup or paint and her eyes were closed. Her arms were spread out like wings and she had one leg crossed over the other. The scars on her arms and legs from her time with Carrillo were on full display but she didn't seem to care.

His hands were clenched at his sides. He _hated_ when she played dress up on any occasion but her being Ofelia Burkley made his insides burn. He felt that Doll played the role of Bruce Wayne's new squeeze just a little too well.

Doll hummed in response before stretching and setting up on the bed. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "Time to wrap up the gifts for Gordon!" Doll said excited like a small child during Christmas. She clapped her hands happily as she moved off the bed and around The Joker's looming figure. Just like a flick of a light switch Doll went from being calm and relaxed to a hyper and chaotic.

"You do plan on actually putting on some clothes before you go down there. I don't want you killing all our men 'cause they're perverts." The Joker pointed out to her. Doll giggled and rolled her eyes before pulling on a simple black dress they reached just above her knees. She turned and gave him a large smile before going out the door.

Doll's bare feet smacked against the cold concrete as she went down the stairs to the basement. Allison and her mother where still in the same spot as The Joker and her left them. Doll made her way over to the mother first. She hadn't even looked to see what The Joker had done to her last night.

Looking over the older woman Doll first saw the carved Glasgow smile that was a signature move for The Joker. It didn't surprise her that the woman sported one. She casually wondered if it was done postmortem or if the lady had still been alive when he carved her skin like a pumpkin. The woman body was covered in plenty of cuts and bruises and the killing blow was a slit to the throat.

Doll laid the roll of black plastic that she had brought down with her near the body before she rolled the woman's corpse on to it. With a smile Doll quickly went to work on wrapping the body completely. Satisfied with her work she made her way to Allison's body and did the same. With a grin she stuck an envelope onto Allison's wrapped body. With her work done she hummed a random happy tune as she made her way back to her bedroom to start getting ready for the party.

Doll stood among the crowd of party goers, her eyes roamed the large ball room with boredom. To her right stood her date Bruce Wayne who was currently in a conversation with one of his more important employees. To Doll satisfaction Bruce didn't seem to want to be talking to the man anymore than she wanted to be listening to the conversation.

"Bruce," she said in the most innocent voice she could muster. "I really like the song that's playing... can we please dance?" Doll's own words made her cringe on the inside but it got the job done. Within just a few seconds Bruce whisked her away to the dance floor and away from dull conversation.

"You look beautiful tonight," Bruce told her with a kind smile. Doll shifted in an almost awkward move... she wasn't use to people really commenting on her appearance. Well, except for The Joker but the way Bruce did it made her feel strange. She didn't like it. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were looped around his neck. It was moments like this she was glad for her 'privileged upbringing'... it meant she knew how to dance and act properly around the rich people of Gotham.

"Thank you, Bruce." She said shyly as she played the role of Ofelia. "You look rather dashing tonight too." She told him with a smile as one of her hands smoothed down the collar of his dress shirt and then straightened the knot of his tie.

"Your a very good dancer," Bruce said as he surprised her by twirling her before pulling her back into his embrace much closer than they had originally been. Her cheek now rested on his chest. Doll was getting out of her comfort zone and was looking for an escape route. She wanted to get close to Bruce just not _too_ close. Luckily for her she got what she wanted... just not in the way she would have wanted it. As soon as she heard that voice, that nasally, confident voice that seemed to echo over the now deadly silent room, she could feel her face heat up. How _dare_ he come here.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The Joker announced as he and his henchman, who all wore a clown mask, made their way into the room. Their guns were quickly pointed towards the guest just daring them to make a move.

Doll felt Bruce tense under her hands. She glanced at up at his face to see him staring at The Joker and his men... but he didn't seem scared. She saw no fear in his eyes which surprised her. He turned towards her quickly while putting his hands on her shoulders. Doll started at him with curious eyes.

"Stay here and try not to draw any attention to yourself. I'll be back." He told her before making a move to slip away. She grabbed his upper arm before he got to far.

"What? Where are you going?" She asked honestly confused.

"I'm just going to call for help. I'll be fine. Don't worry." He told her and with a blink of an eye he was gone. Doll shook her head. Bruce Wayne was a puzzle that she just didn't have all the pieces to yet.

"I'm looking for Bruce Wayne!" The Joker announced to the room full of terrified people. No one said a word. "It's his party. He has to be here somewhere."

She watched as he made his way around the room like they always did. The people backed away when he got too close to them like he had a contagious disease. Doll held her place as he came closer to her. Her eyes were glaring at him with pure rage that she couldn't express any other way. He stopped right in front of her with his held tilted in curiosity.

"Well, hello beautiful." He greeted her before his tongue slithered out of his mouth to lick the scar on his right cheek. Doll stared at him silently. The Joker reached out for her and she was quickly in his grasp. His fingers dug into her jaw as he brought her closer to his face. Doll felt the familiar touch of the tip of a knife against her cheek. "I bet a play boy like Wayne couldn't keep his eyes off a beauty like you. Lets see if he is man enough to show himself to save your life!" The Joker told her.

He dragged her towards the center of the room where all the guests watched in silence. No one made a move to help her nor did Bruce appear to offer himself up to save her. Doll's eyes roamed around the room but she saw no sign of Bruce anywhere in the room... how strange.

Doll didn't realize she was just standing there quietly until she felt The Joker's breath right against her ear.

"If you want to keep up your uh little game... I _suggest_ you start showing some fear for the good people of Gotham, doll face." He whispered in her ear just loud enough for her to hear. She clenched her teeth but he did have a point. She knew now though that this was his point all along. He came here because he was jealous and worried about her. She wasn't blind or stupid. She had seen all the looks he had been given her all week. He watched her like he was just waiting for her to break into hundreds of little pieces. Ever since the Carrillo incident it was like he questioned everything she did. Carrillo was nothing, he was dead. Torture wasn't something that was new to Doll. Her whole life was filled with it. She was a lot stronger than The Joker seemed to give her credit for.

"Please, j-just let me go." Doll whimpered. On the inside she wanted to vomit at how weak she sounded. She had never begged for anything in her entire life but she surfaced some of the memories of Allison out of the dark depths of her mind to help her along.

"Let you go? I thought we were just starting to have some fun together." The Joker told with her with a large sinister smile. His arms tightened around her waist as Doll wiggled against him putting on the act of trying to get away from him. He flipped her around so she was facing the Gotham citizens and she made sure that her face showed as much fear on it as she could. The blade moved from her mouth to her neck.

"Last chance Wayne or you'll have to have someone to clean her blood off of your floor." The Joker told everyone. Doll continued to try to spot any sign of Bruce but there was none. She wondered what The Joker would do if Bruce didn't come forward. Would he kill her just to prove a point? It looked like she might just find out at this rate.

"Guess Wayne doesn't care about you beautiful. Such a shame really." He told her. Doll knew that he was now just talking to buy time. He honesty thought that Bruce would have come forward when he put her in danger. She was a little shocked that he didn't... but the night took another surprising turn. The sound of breaking glass was heard from one of the near by windows and then a grunt came from The Joker as his hold on Doll loosened. She pulled away from him completely and ended up getting tangled in her dress. She tripped and fell onto her bottom on to the floor. Her large eyes watched as Batman rushed over to The Joker, knocking him down and putting more distance between him and her.

"Leave the girl alone." Batman told The Joker in his familiar gruff voice. Doll watched them both in fascination. Just this once she was routing for Batman. She didn't necessarily want The Joker to be caught but she felt like he deserved a good beating for ruining her night.

"You know, I'm feeling a deja vu moment coming on. Haven't we uhhh done this before?" The Joker asked him. Doll knew he was talking about Rachel Dawes... the girl he ended up throwing out a window because Batman had told him to let her go at the wrong moment.

Doll watched silently from her place on the floor as Batman fought off not only The Joker but his men as well. He was a fantastic fighter... much better than The Joker but the problem with Batman was that he didn't fight to kill... unlike The Joker and his men.

As Batman was once again distracted by the henchmen The Joker used that time to grab her once again. "I need to use you again beautiful." He muttered to her. She was his get away free card. Batman would never risk a life and they both knew it. It was one of the reasons that were able to escape so easily. Once again Doll found herself with her back pressed tightly in front of the Joker with a knife against her neck. He walked them backwards until he was facing the entrance.

"Until next time Batman! You know I always enjoy our play dates!" He told him gleefully as he broke out into laughter. The Joker pushed her forward making the knife cut her skin as he pulled his arms away from her and then he was gone. Doll stood there unmoving as Batman rushed passed her in order to try and catch him.

It was a few minutes before anyone dared to move or make a sound and Doll was startled from her own thoughts when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She turned to find Layla, the girl who she had shared pizza with the other day. Her eyes were watery and they widened when they saw the blood dripping down from Doll's neck.

"Ofelia, oh God are you okay?" She asked. "What a stupid question... of course your not okay, you're bleeding. I think we're okay now. I can hear sirens coming. Let's just try to find the kitchen or a bathroom so we can clean you up okay." Layla said in a soft, caring tone. With her shoulder still around Doll she quickly lead her away from the ball room.

"I'm fine really." Doll tried to reassure her. Layla didn't listen and kept ushering her down the many hallways of Wayne Manor. A few minutes later the two girls found an empty bathroom. Layla pushed Doll inside and made her sit on the closed toilet seat as she rummaged through the cabinets for a first aid kit.

Doll watched her ever move in annoyance.

"It's just a scratch. It's already stopped bleeding." Doll tried to tell her.

Layla gave a triumph cry as she found what she was looking for. Setting the first aid kit on the counter Layla grabbed the things she needed before making her way to stand in front of Doll.

"You don't want it to get infected. So please just let me do this okay?" Layla begged. With a tired sigh Doll gave in. She watched as Layla brought a can of disinfectant spray up to her neck. "This is probably going to sting a lot... sorry." Layla warned. Doll just nodded, hoping to get this over with as quick as possible.

The spray made the cut sting but Doll didn't flinch. She's been through a lot worse that a small sting wasn't going to effect her. Once Layla was satisfied that her wound wouldn't get infected she bandaged her cut to make sure nothing would irritate it.

"There, that should do it." She told her as she admired her work. "We should probably head back. I bet Bruce is looking everywhere for you and the police probably want to talk to you since The Joker targeted you in there." Layla told her.

With another sigh Doll followed her 'new friend' back to the ball room. Doll paused when she saw Commissioner Gordon in the room talking to some of the other guests. She tore her eyes away from him only when she heard her alias name being called. Bruce Wayne was making his way towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Yes.. No :(... maybe X0... Pwease haha. Unitl next time.. love ya guys -Adelene<strong>


End file.
